


sleep, dream, you, repeat

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Timeskip, Spoilers for Edelgard’s c and c+ supports, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: “Edelgard had mentioned her nightmares before, but, aside from the solitary conversation they had, Byleth hadn’t really thought anything more of it. Now, though, even if depth of emotion wasn’t exactly her strong suit, Byleth felt everything down to her bones ache, watching Edelgard’s peaceful expression furrow and crease into something of misery. Byleth never thought she could feel so much hurt simply sitting in her room, watching someone sleep.“





	sleep, dream, you, repeat

Finally finishing up the paperwork she had been working on, Byleth reached up over her head in a languid stretch. She slid her chair back from the desk a little, glad to not have to hunch over the piles of work anymore. That was one thing she never got used to as a professor; there was just so much paper to deal with. Tests to grade, requests and permission forms for missions to fill out, administrative things for the church, it just never seemed to end. 

A quiet sigh slipped past Byleth’s lips and she turned to see the sleeping girl beside her. Byleth had been helping Edelgard prepare for her upcoming certifications, and they retreated to her room when it seemed too late to haunt the library any longer. Though, as the night went on, Edelgard’s exhaustion became clearer and clearer. That is, until one time when Byleth glanced over to check in with her and found her asleep, her head resting on the desk with strands of blonde hair spilling all across her notes. At first, Byleth meant to wake her, to send her back to her room to get some proper rest. But, as soon as she reached out to shake the girl awake, she found she just couldn’t do it. 

Edelgard has been pushing herself too hard, and it was starting to show. She looked pale and the first hints of tired rings beneath her eyes were starting to darken. And though she worked as diligently as ever, it was clear to Byleth that she was beyond the point of exhaustion, and Byleth was starting to worry for her. So, when she fell asleep at Byleth’s side, she just couldn’t bring herself to distrust the girl’s slumber. She needed it, desperately. And, she looked so calm and peaceful in her sleep, not thinking and planning and working the way she always was during waking hours. Something warm and light suffused through Byleth’s chest at the sight, and a smile flickered across her lips.

That was hours ago, that Byleth found her asleep. And since then, she had pulled the blanket off her bed to drape it gingerly over Edelgard’s shoulders, then returned to her paperwork until every last page was finished. Now, though, she had to guess it was nearer to morning than night, and only the silver light of the moon and stars filtered in through her window, not even a hint of dusk or twilight left. As much as she hated to think it, she figured it was time to wake Edelgard and send her back to her own room. After all, it likely wouldn’t look good on either of them if Edelgard was caught staying the night. And, Byleth knew from experience that sleeping hunched over a desk all night was a good way to wake up very sore and stiff. 

Though, before she had the chance to wake Edelgard, a slight rustle caught her attention. Her glance strayed to the source of the sound, Edelgard, and found the girl shifting just a little, curling in on herself. Then, a small, broken whimper fell off her lips and Byleth’s heart broke. 

Edelgard had mentioned her nightmares before, but, aside from the solitary conversation they had, Byleth hadn’t really thought anything more of it. Now, though, even if depth of emotion wasn’t exactly her strong suit, Byleth felt everything down to her bones ache, watching Edelgard’s peaceful expression furrow and crease into something of misery. Byleth never thought she could feel so much hurt simply sitting in her room, watching someone sleep. 

As gingerly as she could Byleth reached out a hand, smoothing her fingers over Edelgard’s hair in an attempt to chase away the nightmares. Though, it didn’t seem to be helping, and Edelgard only grew more distressed as the seconds ticked by. Her whimpers turned to restless murmurs, words Byleth couldn’t make out tumbling off her lips. Her breathing grew more erratic too, an exhale hitching in her throat before she pulled in a desperate gasp. 

“Edelgard,” Byleth whispered, moving to gently shake the girl’s shoulders. She couldn’t stand to watch Edelgard being tormented by her nightmares anymore. 

At first, she didn’t stir beyond the cringing brought on by whatever horrible things her mind had conjured up to haunt her sleep. Byleth’s fingers curled into her shoulders, holding just a little tighter. But, when Byleth gingerly shook her again, she startled awake, jolting up from where she had been lying on the desk. 

Bright, violet eyes flashed in the darkness, her panicked gaze darting around the room in an attempt at reorienting herself. Slowly, cautiously, Byleth removed her hands from Edelgard’s shoulders, giving her space. She still looked near terrified, like a trapped animal. Though, as soon as her gaze landed on Byleth, something like recognition formed in her glassy eyes. Then recollection followed, the horrors of her nightmare no doubt washing back over her. 

Byleth was frozen as she watched, something clenching in her chest, as Edelgard bit her lip, face going too pale, and blinked back against the tears welling beneath her shimmering irises. Propping her elbows on the desk, Edelgard buried her face in her hands, even now trying to hide the tears that started to spill down her cheeks. Her body shuddered with the hitching, lurching breaths as she tried to bite back the sobs. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Byleth soothed gently, finally shaking off the shock and paralyzing concern that rushed over her at seeing the normally collected Edelgard fall apart like that. Tentatively, like she wasn’t sure if Edelgard would shatter beneath her touch, Byleth reached out to her. Edelgard flinched but didn’t shy away when Byleth’s fingertips brushed high against her shoulder blade, then trailed a little lower to rub slow, soothing circles on her back. 

In a weak attempt at acknowledging the words, Edelgard nodded, face still buried in her hands. Though, with Byleth’s assurances, she slowly lifted her head, cheeks damp with streaks of blonde hair clinging to her skin. Seeing that, Edelgard’s lashes wet with tears, eyes red and glazed, her whole body trembling, something clicked into place in Byleth’s chest. She made up her mind and stood from her chair. In one swift motion, she scooped Edelgard up and eased both of them back onto her bed. And as soon as she set the other girl down, Byleth wrapped her in a tight embrace, clutching Edelgard to her chest. 

Unused to such tender, loving affections, Edelgard’s defenses came apart. She didn’t even know how long it had been since someone had hugged her, and everything in her craved the comfort, desperately so. Head tucked beneath Byleth’s chin, she sobbed unreservedly and clung to Byleth like a lifeline. “You’re okay,” Byleth breathed again, heavy and steadying, not sure if she was trying to convince Edelgard or herself.

“It hurts,” Edelgard sobbed, the words nearly lost in the mess of tears and lurching breaths. She was shaking as she buried her face against Byleth’s sternum, the skin there growing damp with her tears. Remnants of the nightmare still clung to her like a shadow. And, remembering the things Edelgard confided in her, Byleth swore she could see flashes of the haunting dream, of things too horrible to endure. Edelgard, still too young, with knives and blades buried in her flesh. Rats skittering through the dungeons, leaving bloodied footprints in their wake. The hoarse screams of tortured, dying children. 

A knot starting to form in Byleth’s throat, heat and moisture prickling at her eyes, she held Edelgard a little tighter to her chest, wishing desperately that she could take away all the pain. “I know, and I’m sorry,” Byleth murmured, trying the keep the shake out of her own voice. “But it’s over now. You’re here with me,” she said, the words thick and heavy with emotion. Pulling in a deep, shuddering breath, Edelgard nodded against her chest. 

Eventually, the wracking sobs quieted to soft sniffles and hitching breaths. Her desperate grip on Byleth loosened and the shaking all but stopped. It was only then that Byleth felt herself calming, too, the worry and grief slowly draining away. She pressed a ginger kiss to the top of Edelgard’s head before she finally pulled away, just enough to see her face. Byleth’s hands still lingered on her waist, a grounding assurance that she was still there and not going anywhere. 

Edelgard’s eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks streaked with moisture. Her hair was tussled and mused, the fine strands sticking to her cheeks and forehead. Though, more than anything, Byleth was just glad to see the panic had left her eyes and she looked more innocent and longing than afraid. “Are you doing okay now?” Byleth asked gently, one of her hands moving to carefully brush back Edelgard’s hair. 

A few moments ticked by, Edelgard swallowing hard and steeling her resolve. “I feel better,” she said decisively. A little embarrassed, she scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve, drying away the lingering tears. Her cheeks were stained pink, but Byleth couldn’t decide if it was the tears or the shame. 

Offering a gentle smile, Byleth finally felt like she was able to swallow down her own worry. It had honestly scared her to see Edelgard breaking down in tears like that, and she was just glad that the other girl finally seemed to be in a bit better spirits. Though, there was still something weighing heavily on her mind. She almost hated to ask it, and dreaded the answer even more, but she had to know. “Are your nightmares always like that?” she asked gingerly, tentatively.

Edelgard flinched, the silence between them stretching longer. And that spoke volumes more than anything she could ever say. Something in Byleth’s chest ached, some overwhelming emotion welling up. Finally, looking guiltily down at her hands, Edelgard opened her mouth to speak. “I don’t usually cry,” she said quietly. And Byleth couldn’t decide if that was a relief or cause for concern. If she wasn’t crying only because she had learned to bury the hurt so deep that it couldn’t torment her anymore, that would only lead to worse things. 

Shaking the thought from her mind, Byleth leaned in close until she could press her forehead to Edelgard’s, the touch soothing and close. She let her eyes flutter shut, basking in the intimacy of he gesture. Taking in a deep breath, Byleth tried to collect herself. Emotions had never been a strong suit of hers, hardly prevalent for most of her life, and now that they were surging up so strong, she didn’t know what to do with them. Hurt, empathy, longing, protectiveness, all of them. They all swelled in her chest to the point of aching, bursting, but feeling Edelgard against her, solid flesh and bone, somehow helped calm her. 

“Edelgard,” she said firmly, pulling back just enough to look into her bright, lavender eyes. The name felt weighty on her tongue, heavy with all the meaning and emotion attached. “Promise me you’ll come to me if they ever get too bad.” 

A beat of silence. The slightest disapproving shake of Edelgard’s head. “I’ve already bothered you with so much,” Edelgard protested weakly. Before she had the chance to say anything else, Byleth trailed her hands up from Edelgard’s hips, brushing past her sides to finally land firmly on her shoulders. 

“Promise me,” Byleth insisted, leaving no room for negotiation. 

A quiet sigh falling off her lips, Edelgard nodded slightly. “I promise,” she answered, sounding somewhere between relieved and a little guilty. “And I apologize in advance for disturbing you.” That last part, she added so softly Byleth almost didn’t hear her. 

“Please, don’t apologize. It would hurt me far more to know you were suffering on your own than to lose a little sleep,” Byleth assured firmly. A sorrowful smile flickered across her lips when the weighty truth in those words resonated somewhere deep in her chest. Her feelings for Edelgard, whatever they were, whether love or dedication or fondness, ran deep. And the thought of Edelgard waking up gasping, shaking, sobbing every night, cut straight to her core. 

Edelgard almost looked like she wanted to apologize again, a little ashamed and guilty, but she kept it too herself. Instead, her lavender eyes shimmered with something appreciative and soft. “You’re too kind to me.” That was the sentiment Edelgard settled on. Though, Byleth thought it was hardly better than an apology. 

“I’m not, really,” she insisted. “Even you deserve comfort, Edelgard. Especially you, of all people, deserve it,” Byleth mended, shifting to take hold of Edelgard’s hands in her own. The fingers that laced with hers were still trembling ever so slightly, just a subtle shiver, but Byleth noticed nonetheless. 

A long moment passed by, something grave and heavy in Edelgard’s expression as she struggled with the words. And, from her reaction, Byleth guessed she had never been told that before, that she was worthy of things like love, like care and compassion. “I- thank you, my teacher,” Edelgard replied eventually, voice a little syrupy with emotion. Though, it seemed much fonder this time, not driven by the fear and heartbreak of her nightmare. 

Byleth pressed a tender kiss to Edelgard’s forehead, not knowing what else to do with the swell of emotions welling up. “Why don’t you try to get some rest?” she suggested gently, shifting a little to stretch her legs out across the bed. Between the late hour and the emotional exhaustion creeping up on her, Byleth was ready to doze off, and she couldn’t imagine Edelgard was feeling much more awake. Especially not if her sleep was usually so interrupted and unrestful. 

“I should be going, then,” Edelgard said quietly. Though, as soon as she made a move to get up, Byleth caught her wrist, holding gingerly. Pale eyes met Byleth’s in a confused gaze, her brow wrinkling ever so slightly. 

“I meant here,” Byleth clarified, slowly loosening her grip, then dropping Edelgard’s wrist altogether to give her the option to leave if she wanted to. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight if I know you’re off having nightmares in your room,” Byleth added, though the truth wasn’t quite that simple. She had been honest, but she wanted Edelgard to stay for her own sake as well. Byleth hoped that Edelgard might be able to sleep a little easier if someone were there to protect her from the nightmares, or soothe them away when they came. 

A long moment dragged by, Edelgard shifting her weight from side to side, considering. There was something in her expression, almost desperate, and she looked so tempted that Byleth wondered what it was holding her back. Appearances, perhaps? Or her desire for control? Whatever the case was, as the seconds ticked by, Byleth found herself hoping that Edelgard would push all of those looming clouds away and accept the hand Byleth was offering. 

“It might be nice to stay, just this once,” Edelgard said quietly, every word tentative. And just as ginger, she reclaimed her spot on the bed beside Byleth, her cheeks flushing a delicate, rosy shade of pink. 

It was a marvel, Byleth thought, that even after tormented sleep and nightmares, after crying and staying up far too late into the night, that she could still look so breathtaking. Though, more importantly, Byleth was thankful that she agreed to stay, for both of their sakes. And when Edelgard laid down beside her, nearly curled against Byleth’s side with the small size of the bed, something warm and fuzzy bloomed in her chest. Carefully, she shifted just a little closer, until their foreheads touched and Byleth could absently comb her fingers through the tips of Edelgard’s hair, a few locks fallen over her shoulder to lie between them. 

“Get some sleep; I’ll protect you, okay?” Byleth murmured gently, her own eyes fluttering shut as soon as she saw Edelgard do the same. Though, somehow, the pull of sleep didn’t seem quite so strong anymore. She was sure she would doze off soon, being far more tired than she was used to, but something in her was restless to stay awake and alert until she heard Edelgard’s breath slow and even out. So, she did just that, waiting patiently until she was sure Edelgard had drifted off into a hopefully dreamless sleep. 

Careful not to wake her, Byleth gingerly tucked Edelgard’s head under her chin, settling in. Then, it wasn’t long, listening to the gentle rhythm of Edelgard’s breaths, before Byleth was lulled to sleep too.


End file.
